


[Fanart] take a deep breath (and let it go)

by deaserkan



Series: Newt/Graves Fanart [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gramander, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaserkan/pseuds/deaserkan
Summary: Works of art inspired by the fantastic fic; take a deep breath (and let it go) by lincesque. Contains spoilers for the fic!





	1. Newt's mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take a deep breath (and let it go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624551) by [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not until he’s sixteen, when he’s all coltish limbs and freckled skin, that he glances down one day to see a thunderbird inked across his wrist, wings unfurled wide enough to almost curve around the sides.
> 
> “Oh,” he says and strokes a thumb gently across his wrist.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mine.  
By deaserkan


End file.
